The Things They Carried
by boasamishipper
Summary: Kai is a soldier in the United Forces, stationed at Fort Bosco. Jinora is the daughter of a Republic City councilman. Through an Adopt-a-Soldier program intended to raise the morale of homesick soldiers, they begin to send letters to each other and their relationship grows from pen pals to something neither of them expected.


**Summary:** [Kai is a soldier in the United Forces, stationed at Fort Bosco. Jinora is the daughter of a Republic City councilman. Through an Adopt-a-Soldier program intended to raise the morale of homesick soldiers, they begin to send letters to each other and their relationship grows from pen pals to something neither of them expected.] Or, the nonbending military romance Kainora AU that no one asked for.

 **Author's Note** : Okay, so in between writing Illogically Logical, Those in Peril on the Sea, Age of Innocence, and Avatar Who?, I discovered an amazing Once Upon a Time fanfic called Letters of War by hunnyfresh. I've read it three times so far and I think after writing this story I'm going to read it again. I definitely recommend it. Anyways, it inspired me to write this Kainora AU, in which Kai is a soldier and Jinora is his pen pal and they find love along the way. This story will have a happy ending—trust me, I learned my lesson about writing tragedies from Keep a Spur Handy; they're awesome but they just hurt too much afterward. This is probably the longest oneshot I've ever written too. Almost 10k words!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Korra, or any of its trademarked characters. I'm just playing, with love and respect to those who brought these characters to life.

* * *

Hearing noises that she assumed to be a result of another one of Meelo's pranks, Jinora was surprised to see that when she walked into the kitchen for breakfast she saw her father arguing with Shiro Shinobi, one of the most prominent radio announcers in Republic City. What in the world was he doing in her kitchen at eight thirty in the morning? His talk show _The Shinobi Report_ went on at eight forty-five and he never missed it—even when he'd been out with appendicitis he'd conducted the show from his hospital bed.

"—but it would do amazing things for your image, Mr. Gyatso," Shiro pleaded, waving a few pieces of paper in Tenzin's face and nearly causing him to get a paper cut. "Sorry about that. But just think of the headlines from the _Republic City Herald_! 'Prominent Republic City Councilman Supports the Troops.' You'll get so much support for your upcoming reelection and you _know_ that it never hurts to have allies in the armed forces."

Tenzin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with one hand. The other was perched on his hip. Jinora knew the look well, having seen her siblings on the recipient end of it since they were old enough to pull pranks—it meant her father was both annoyed and fighting a headache. Most likely because of Shiro. "Mr. Shinobi, I understand that you mean well. However, I hope that you also know that my family is all Air Nomads—we believe in pacifism and I think I speak for all of them when I say that we don't tolerate the armed forces."

Shiro sighed, placing the papers back in his satchel. "Well, I suppose that nothing I say is going to change your mind."

"I'm glad you understand that. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go and organize my papers for the meeting this morning." Tenzin blew out of the room like a leaf on the wind, pausing only for a second to tell Jinora 'good morning'.

Jinora tilted her head, approaching Shiro just as he made for the door as well. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Shinobi," she quickly said as the radio announcer glanced over at her with a sheepish smile. "I was just wondering—what exactly were you and my father discussing? It seemed like a rather one-sided argument, if you don't mind my saying so."

"No, Miss Gyatso, I don't mind," Shiro replied, sighing rather melancholically, as though he had just received news of a tragic death in his family. "See, I suggested for your father to be pen pals with an infantryman in the United Forces. Lots of people all over the Four Nations are doing it now—I believe the organization is called Adopt-a-Solider. Anyways, it builds morale in the army for homesick soldiers. I thought that your father, being a compassionate man, would do it, but it appears he dislikes the idea and has a lot on his plate."

Jinora bit her lip at the thought of a faceless infantryman, barely receiving any mail from his family members while the others in his platoon received packages from home. She could barely imagine it—if she decided to do the unthinkable and enlist, she was sure that her family would write to her. "I…I don't suppose," she began before clasping her hands together and starting over. "Mr. Shinobi, would it be alright if, perhaps, I wrote to this soldier? Or was this a job specifically intended for my father?"

Shiro beamed, all signs of melancholy vanishing like someone had blown out a candle. "Oh Miss Jinora, that would be fantastic! This soldier would really appreciate it, I'm sure of it—here, take the papers, on them is his information and current base. I can see the headlines in the _Republic City Herald_ now: 'Daughter of Prominent City Councilwoman Supports the Troops!'"

Jinora laughed as she took the papers from an eager Shiro Shinobi. "Don't release anything to the press until this soldier writes back," she told the radio announcer as he put on his coat and headed toward the door. "For all I know this could be a very one-sided pen pal."

Once the man left the kitchen, Jinora sat down at the kitchen table with the papers in hand. With a cup of fresh coffee in her hand and halfway to her lips, she read the name of the soldier that she would be writing to.

Private Kai Wen.

* * *

 **Fort Bosco, Earth Kingdom**

Just as his team was given the order to move, Kai felt the metal of a rifle against his back. He slowly turned around, placing his hands over his head in a position of surrender as he locked eyes with Corporal Skoochy Nakamura, grinning victoriously as he pointed the gun directly between Kai's eyes.

"You have to watch your back, kid," he said with a nonchalant shrug. Kai couldn't blame him for the move; he would've done the same had their positions been switched. He kneeled as Skoochy came closer, but at the last minute he grabbed the muzzle of the rifle and kicked his legs forward, causing the corporal to fall to the ground with a thud as he claimed the gun and turned it on him, clicking off the safety as he did so.

"You have to watch yours too," Kai replied with an even more nonchalant manner than Skoochy, grinning as his friend flipped him the bird.

The overhead lights turned on to shine the field, and Kai turned to see his sergeant, a man named Bolin Lieng, approach one of the other men in his squad that was lying on the ground presumably dead with the enemy hovering over him and a rifle pressed against his head.

"Are you planning on getting yourself killed, Heishi?" Bolin snapped, helping the soldier to his feet. "Well, are you?"

"No, sir," Heishi muttered, his cheeks flushing as he avoided Bolin's gaze.

"Good to hear." Bolin turned to the rest of the men, his serious expression dissolving as the usual grin that inhabited his face returned. "As for the rest of you, good work. Head back to camp and shower."

Kai helped Skoochy to his feet, trying and failing to suppress a smirk as the man groaned as he stood. He patted his back as they all jogged back to the compound, put away their equipment and gear, and eagerly headed off to hit the showers.

He'd joined the army three years ago after facing a court for stealing food from a supermarket because his most recent foster family neglected to feed him. The judge had told him that the only places he could go were either Juvie or boot camp, and he'd chosen the latter. Even though the months he'd spent at boot camp had really kicked his ass, he knew that it was far better than some two-bit juvenile detention center in Gaoling.

Sometimes it was easier that Kai had no social attachments in his life. He didn't really have a home to get homesick over, and he beat the traffic at his graduation from boot camp since he had no one to take his picture with. But there were a hell of a lot more times where on those weeks when he returned home from leave that he wished he had a place to go and parents to fawn over him like the other people in his squad. Bolin had a girl back home who was always eager to hear his battle stories. Heishi still lived with his parents and younger sister Enna. Skoochy had his own dilapidated apartment in Republic City. Isoroku and Haru, best friends since childhood, lived with each other (Kai wasn't sure if their relationship extended any further than that and he wasn't going to ask). And then there was him, with no attachments. A lone ranger, he thought of himself as.

He had Skoochy, though. Finding him when he was sent to Fort Bosco was a blessing in disguise. Though they viewed one another as siblings (they had been foster brothers back when Kai was ten and Skoochy was twelve), Skoochy was never more lenient towards him, but he was the closest thing Kai had to family since his parents dumped him on the steps of an orphanage when he was six months old. Upon hearing that Kai had virtually no family, Bolin had taken on the role of becoming Kai's big brother figure. Isoroku, Haru and Heishi had quickly followed suit. They were all a family here, even if none of them were related by blood.

After he had taken a long shower, Kai returned to his quarters and dropped unceremoniously onto his bed, wanting to use the free hour they all got after work and before dinner to take a quick nap. He shut his eyes, missing the usual stampede after Bolin came in yelling out mail call.

The man in question disrupted Kai's attempted relaxation time when he tossed an envelope onto his cot before walking away and distributing Isoroku's weekly package from home.

Skoochy grabbed the envelope before Kai even had a chance to move. "So," he said with a knowing smirk after he read the name, "who's Jinora?"

Kai sat up, moving all the way back so that he could rest his back against the wall. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, Kai has a girl writing to him?" Haru asked, looking over from his bunk. "C'mon, kid, why didn't you tell us? I thought we were closer than that!"

"Guys, seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about," Kai protested, snatching back the letter from Skoochy, who was waggling his eyebrows in a failed effort to look charming. In all of the months that Kai had spent enlisted in the army, he had never needed to be present for mail call. The only important piece of paper with his name on it was his birth certificate. So what the hell was this? He tilted his head to the side, examining the meticulous, loopy handwriting of the letter writer. Jinora Gyatso.

"So, is this Jinora lady ringing any bells now?" Skoochy asked, plopping down at the foot of Kai's bed.

"I told you, Skoochy, I don't know who she is." Why would someone that he had no idea about be writing him? It couldn't be a mistake, the letter had his name on it. The chances that there was another Private Kai Wen in Fort Bosco were pretty slim too. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Sarge!"

Bolin turned around, leaning against the wall with a few letters still in hand. "Yes, Private Wen?"

"Why did you sign me up to be a pen pal?" Kai didn't mince words—he hated it when people did things without his permission. "You had no right to do that."

The sergeant in question grinned, shrugging slightly. "You've never had someone to write home to, Kai. You think that we haven't noticed that you're lonely? All of us get letters from home and you just sit there on your cot and mope."

"I don't mope," Kai argued, a flush rising in his cheeks because it was true, he did mope whenever his friends got letters and he didn't, he just didn't want to give Bolin the satisfaction of being right in this argument. "And the only letters Skoochy gets are from his landlord when he needs to pay rent."

"But I still get letters," Skoochy retorted. "Your landlord doesn't even write to you." He put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "C'mon, kid, write to this girl. What's the worst that could happen?"

Maybe Skoochy was right. At least with this Jinora girl writing him he could expect a few letters now and then. "Fair point, Skooch," he conceded. "Alright, Sarge, I'll write to her. But don't sign me up for anything without my permission again."

Bolin laughed. "I make no such promises," he said, dragging Skoochy off Kai's bed. "Give him some privacy, Corporal."

Once his friends had left him alone, Kai tore open the envelope like it was his Christmas present and pulled out the letter inside, slightly hesitant but mostly eager to read what this Jinora girl had written him

 _June 27, 181 AG_

 _Private Wen—_

 _I realize that you don't know me and I don't know you, but a colleague of my father's recently informed me that writing to those stationed in the military raises morale and doesn't make soldiers so homesick. I bet you're always writing your family so I hope you don't mind getting another—a letter from a perfect stranger, that is._

 _My name's Jinora, though I think you already know that from the envelope. I'm writing this from Republic City, where I live with my parents for the summer. During the year I attend RCU where I'm finishing up my undergrad. I'm planning on being a teacher—I've always loved the idea of broadening children's minds._

 _But enough about me. What about you? Do you have a wife and/or children? I'm sure that your family back home is proud of you for defending our country. I hope you'll get to see them once you go on leave._

 _Thank you again for all that you do._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jinora Gyatso_

"Hey Skooch? Can I borrow some paper?"

* * *

For the last two weeks Jinora had been obsessively checking the mail, waiting for a reply from Private Wen. She knew that he was a busy man, being a soldier, but surely he would write back to her. Either that or maybe he'd never gotten it. If he didn't reply by the end of the month, then she would write him another letter.

Then, one morning she got lucky. Along with a few bills and junk mail was a letter hailing all the way from Fort Bosco—instantly taking her worry that Private Wen hadn't gotten her letter away. Sitting down on the curb, she set the other letters aside and tore open the envelope. She was surprised to see that it was dated a few days after she'd sent her first letter—the postal service worked faster than she thought.

 **June 30, 181 AG**

 **Miss Gyatso—**

 **Thanks for the letter. I bet I'm not doing this properly, seeing as I've never written a letter before, but I'm going to give it my best shot.**

 **I don't actually have a family to write home to. My friend Corporal Skoochy Nakamura was once my foster brother and my sergeant, Bolin, has taken on the role as my big brother—they were the ones that said I should write back to you. Your letter is the first one I've gotten since I enlisted. Thanks for that, by the way. Seriously. I think I've memorized it because I've read it so many times.**

 **Republic City sounds like a cool place. I've always wanted to go there; Skoochy was born there and he tells me stories about it whenever we get a bit of downtime. I'm a year older than you—twenty-two last month—so I'd probably be finishing up my undergrad if I went to college. Being a teacher sounds cool and I have a feeling you'd be good at it.**

 **You've probably guessed this already, but I don't have a wife or kids. No girlfriend either. Usually when I get the chance to go on leave I visit my dog Lefty, who lives with my landlord. My sergeant always comes back from leave and tells us all these stories about how he wooed his girl Opal this time—between you and me, I'm starting to think Opal is imaginary because he's never let us see a picture of her.**

 **Thanks again for your letter.**

— **Private Kai Wen**

The corners of Jinora's mouth quirked upward into a half smile. The image that she'd had of her new pen pal as a grumpy thirty-something year old man vanished. She still didn't have a visual, but now she knew that Private Kai Wen was only a year older than her, had a foster brother in the same unit as him, and had a dog named Lefty that he visited on leave. He seemed like a nice person, and had they run into each other on campus she would've offered to buy him a coffee.

Returning inside—making sure to hide the letter so her father wouldn't see—she went to her room and pulled out her best stationary and a pen.

* * *

"Private Wen?"

Kai jumped up from his bed where he'd been reading Jinora's letter for the umpteenth time. "Yessir?" he asked with a crisp salute.

Grinning and shaking his head slightly, Bolin dropped a letter onto Kai's bed. "A letter for you, Private, from Miss Gyatso." The sergeant walked over to Skoochy's bed with the latest letter from the corporal's landlord in hand, but Kai's attention was centered on the envelope, instantly recognizing Jinora's handwriting from having read her previous letter more times than he could count. He tore it open and tossed the envelope to the side, eager to devour Jinora's latest letter.

 _July 9, 181 AG_

 _Private Wen—_

 _Don't be silly, there's nothing wrong with your style of writing letters. To tell you the truth, this is the first letter I've written in years that isn't penned to my Gran-Gran Katara—she lives in the Southern Water Tribe and only comes up to Republic City a few times a year._

 _I'm sorry to hear that you don't have a family to write to, but I'm glad that your unit is like your family. Skoochy and Bolin sound nice, and I'm eager to hear if this Opal girl of Bolin's is actually real as well. Do you get along with the other people in your unit or do you play favorites? It's not really the same but I play favorites with my siblings all the time (don't tell them that.) I love my family but my younger siblings Ikki and Meelo seem to have been put on the planet to drive me up a wall. That's why I like my youngest brother Rohan best—he inherited my mother's common sense and my father's ability to stay silent._

 _Republic City is definitely cool—I've enclosed a few pictures of my favorite parts of the city in the letter. The city is really a melting pot of a lot of different nationalities; you've got people from every Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Water Tribe town ever, and it all contributes to the culture. After all, without all of the Water Tribe immigrants I never would have gotten the opportunity to try Narook's Famous Noodles—if you ever come to Republic City then you need to eat there._

 _Happy late twenty-second birthday, by the way. Did you do anything special for it?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jinora Gyatso_

His cheeks hurt from grinning so much. After reading through the letter again, he picked up the envelope and shook it a few times. Five or six pictures slid out, each one of a different Republic City landmark—all documented by Jinora's handwriting.

Skoochy tossed him a pen and a piece of paper, and Kai wasted no time in setting off for a quiet place to reply and give the photographs a closer look.

* * *

 **July 14, 181 AG**

 **Miss Gyatso—**

 **Thanks for the letter and taking time out of your day to write to me. I really liked the pictures you sent me; makes me want to go to Republic City even more now.**

 **Also, yeah, it was my birthday a little while ago. Feels like only yesterday I was eighteen—Spirits I feel old. But Sarge, Skoochy, Heishi, Isoroku and Haru all took me out to this bar called The Club on base and bought me a bunch of drinks. Isoroku kept joking all that week that he was going to get me a stripper and I'm glad that he didn't, it'd make me feel way too uncomfortable. What did you do to celebrate your 21** **st** **? Did your boyfriend take you out somewhere?**

 **As a matter of fact, I do play favorites and I'm not sorry to admit it. Skoochy's definitely my best friend here, followed by Bolin, then Heishi (because his sister sends us really good egg cookies), then Isoroku and Haru. Nothing against them, it's just that we aren't particularly close. They're nice to me and I'm nice to them but it's not a real special relationship, y'know?**

 **Narook's Famous Noodles, huh? I'll remember that. I asked Skoochy about it and he says that they're fantastic. He also says you have good taste and wouldn't let me mail the latter until I wrote that down.**

 **Thanks again for your letter.**

— **Private Kai Wen**

Jinora quickly replaced Private Wen's letter with her favorite novel as Ikki ran into the bedroom that they shared. "Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked her little sister with a smile, who was currently tearing through her closet and piling dresses onto her bed.

"I," Ikki said with a wild grin, "have a date tonight."

"Really?" Jinora's brows furrowed. Ikki had never really liked the idea of going on dates: like Meelo, she preferred to be a free spirit. So why the change of heart? And who was this boy? "Who is he?"

Ikki sighed melodramatically, sinking onto her comforter. "His name is Huan Beifong and he's absolutely gorgeous. We met in a coffee shop and then he asked me out!"

Huan Beifong. The name didn't sound familiar but she wasn't very good with names anyway, she was better with faces. "Where are you guys going?"

"Some art show—he's an artist and he's going to show me his work. He's a real individual, Jinora, you'll like him."

Jinora hadn't seen Ikki this happy in a while. "That's great, Ikki, I'm really happy for you," she said, beaming at her little sister. All the same, she kind of wanted Ikki to leave so she could read Private Wen's letter again and write back to him.

Thankfully, she got her wish as Ikki left the room in a yellow sundress with a dreamy expression plastered on her face. Immediately after the door shut behind her, Jinora pulled out the letter and read it over again, the corners of her mouth rising into a full smile.

This pen pal thing wasn't a bad idea at all.

* * *

 _July 20, 181 AG_

 _Private Wen—_

 _My twenty-first birthday was rather uneventful, actually. No boyfriend to speak of, so my family and friends took me out to a restaurant called Kwong's Cuisine. A bit too fancy for my taste—if it comes down to me, then I'll choose Narook's every time. My friends Korra Iluak and Asami Sato (they just started dating, actually, and they're really cute together) kept on insisting on buying me beer. Pardon my language, but to me it just tastes like marinated piss._

 _My younger sister Ikki just started dating this boy named Huan. He's about four years older than her, making him your age, which is what frightens me. I really don't want him to hurt her and at the same time I really don't want to have her grow up. Spirits, it feels like just yesterday that she and I were playing dolls with each other. (Luckily Meelo and Rohan still haven't developed an interest in dating yet.) My dad doesn't really like Huan much—he's got piercings and streaks in his hair and is kind of moody, every father's worst nightmare. I'm sure they'll warm up to each other in time; my dad's never really been one to hold grudges._

 _Speaking of my dad, he's running for reelection and it's seriously stressing him and my mother out. I don't know if I told you this already, but he's a councilman, and he's up against this truly repulsive guy named Tarrlok from the Northern Water Tribe. I really hope my dad wins because my mom has been drawing up campaign posters for him and if I have to see another Tenzin Gyatso slogan then I may go crazy._

 _I feel like I've already talked enough about myself, though. How are you, Private Wen? Have you found out whether this Opal girl that your sergeant is seeing is real yet? ;)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jinora Gyatso_

* * *

 **August 5, 181 AG**

 **Miss Gyatso—**

 **You know…you can call me Kai, if you want. I'm not going to be a Private forever. You aren't obligated though, just saying. The possibility is out there.**

 **I hope your sister and Huan will be happy together. They're probably not considering marriage anytime soon and their relationship might not last, but in the meantime, I hope they're happy together. Age is just a number when you're in love—unless you're fifty and they're fifteen. Then it's just creepy.**

 **Hey, no worries. If your father is half as awesome as you, then he'll win the election in a landslide. Keep me posted on the election and remember, Tenzin Gyatso for the win!**

 **The funniest thing happened when I mentioned your twenty-first birthday to Skoochy and Bolin. The Sarge started laughing and I was all like, what's so funny? And then he was like, my brother Mako used to date these two girls and their names were Korra Iluak and Asami Sato. Isn't that one hell of a coincidence? I guess we're more connected than we thought.**

 **I'm good, actually. I just found out I'm getting deployed sometime in January over to the Si Wong Desert. I'm not that nervous, all things considered. It's just a bit weird because we're training harder than ever and I rarely get a free moment to write, which is why I haven't replied in a while. Heishi's freaking out though. Can't really blame him. It's a bit of a scary scenario.**

 **On a weirder note, I just found out that Bolin's girlfriend Opal actually does exist! He finally showed us a picture of her—she's real pretty, with short brown hair and green eyes and tan skin and…well; I'm not the best at description. But I am really happy for the Sarge; he's had two semi-steady girlfriends before and it didn't really work out: Eska was a sociopath and Ginger was a mover actress (no, seriously) with no personality off set.**

 **Thanks for your letters, by the way. They're keeping me sane, y'know?**

— **Kai Wen**

* * *

 _August 25, 181 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _I'm fine with calling you Kai—just know that you're also welcome to call me Jinora. Miss Gyatso makes me sound like I'm a spinster or something._

 _Speaking of weird coincidences—and believe me, when you told me that your sergeant knew Korra and Asami I freaked out because that is just too weird—Ikki and Huan scheduled a meet the parents dinner, and I got to meet his four other siblings: Baatar (and Baatar's wife Kuvira), Wei and Wing (they're twins and I can't tell them apart at all), and his older sister Opal! I asked Opal if she was dating anyone named Bolin and she said that yes, she was. Believe me, it was the weirdest thing ever._

 _What was worse though was that my dad (he got reelected by the way) finally found out that I've been writing to you for the last few months. He's—well, my entire family is of Air Nomad descent and we're all staunch believers of pacifism, so he doesn't much like people in the military. He doesn't like that we're writing, but frankly I don't really care because you're really nice and I like writing to you. Plus my mother managed to calm him down and said that I was 21, there's no need for him to micromanage my life and force me to conform to his beliefs. Have I mentioned that I love my mother?_

 _You're getting deployed? I know it's your job it's just…a bit unexpected. I've gotten used to writing Fort Bosco on all of my envelopes. Any idea of where in the Si Wong Desert you'll be so I can still write to you?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jinora_

* * *

 **September 7, 181 AG**

 **Jinora—**

 **I admit I'm a bit nervous. But it's what the job is all about. Fighting bad guys and saving the world. I think we'll all be okay though. My team's the best and we'll be home in like a year. Maybe less. Sarge is already talking about visiting Capital City; says he's got friends there. I might come along.**

 **I dunno exactly where yet, but if you get a letter from the Si Wong Desert then that's from me. :) Skoochy says hi, by the way. And so do Isoroku and Heishi and Haru. Bolin's too busy to say hi**

 _ **Hi Jinora I'm Bolin, Kai's sergeant. Hope he hasn't told you anything too bad. Anyway, next time you see Opal can you tell her I say hi and that I love her?**_

 **Bolin insisted on writing that bit himself. He's sentimental like that.**

 **So…it's the start of the school year, isn't it? How's your last year of college?**

— **Kai**

* * *

 _October 1, 181 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _Oh, Spirits, my last year of college is killing me. It's only been a month and the professors have dumped a ton of work on all of our shoulders. Work aside, though, I can't wait to get my degree. Then I can take a bit of a break—what with all this work I'm gonna need it—and then start looking for jobs._

 _Tell everyone in your team I say hi too. I actually haven't seen Opal since the meet the parents' dinner, but Ikki promised to pass along Bolin's message for me. She had dinner at Huan's a little while ago. Isn't it crazy that they've been dating for three months now?_

 _Have fun in Capital City should you choose to go with Bolin. Take pictures and send them to me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jinora_

 _PS: I hope you like the package I sent you guys. I wasn't really sure what to get you, but I researched some wish lists for troops right now and it said that sunflower seeds and granola bars and chocolate and cigarettes (the look on my mom's face was priceless when she saw the receipt in my coat pocket) were what the average soldier likes. I hope that I'm also not overstepping any boundaries here either._

* * *

 **October 30, 181 AG**

 **Jinora—**

 **Thanks so much for the package! I haven't had chocolate in a really long time, and Heishi practically sold me his soul for one bag of the salty sunflower seeds. Bolin says that if our CO finds out about this he'll have our heads for eating so much junk but I really don't care. You're a good friend, Jin, and you're definitely not overstepping any boundaries. :)**

 **Keep your head up! The homework might be tough now but it'll all be worth it in the end. (That's from Isoroku, by the way. I didn't do that well in school when I was there but I remember what it feels like to drown in homework.) How are you doing now? Any better?**

 **If I go to Capital City, then you can better believe I'll be sending you pictures. It won't be for a while though.**

 **We're dressing up for Halloween this year as turtleducks (don't ask why, seriously). I'd send you pictures but I for one don't have a camera and for two can't send pictures off base. Confidential, you know.**

 **Always good to hear from you,**

— **Kai**

* * *

 _November 23, 181 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _Sorry for the long gap in between letters. The post office has been swamped lately because of the Thanksgiving rush and they told me that all of their mail was arriving late. How are (or, depending on when you get this letter) how did you guys celebrate Thanksgiving? Any special traditions? My family ended up inviting around thirty people this year—I think my mother could've fed our entire street what with our family, Korra, Asami, and Huan's family in attendance. (I can't believe that Ikki and Huan are still dating, to be honest. I guess their relationship is pretty serious.)_

 _I'm doing fine, thanks. It's not as tough now that I'm used to how the professors want me to write. I swear though if I have to hear the words 'your thesis is too choppy' one more time…_

 _You're the first person to ever call me Jin, you know. I like it, it's a nice nickname. :) I wish your name could be shortened to something so I could give you a nickname too, but I guess I'll just have to stick with calling you Kai._

 _Can you believe we've already been corresponding for six months? We already know a lot about each other, but not the simple things. In case you were really wondering, my favorite color is green, I love to read and write (not essays but fiction), and my favorite food is of course Narook's famous noodles. I could live off them forever—provided I also had some lychee juice to go along with it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jinora_

* * *

 **December 25, 181 AG**

 **Jinora—**

 **I hope you'll get this in time for the holidays, in which case—Happy Holidays! Unfortunately, our troop didn't get time off like some of the other ones, but Bolin made sure to keep our spirits up over here. We decorated our quarters with all sorts of things like tinsel and baubles and popcorn garlands (which Haru ate right after) and drank a lot and thought of home. It was like Thanksgiving, just less turkey.**

 **My favorite color is brown, actually. I know, kind of lame, but I really like it. I'm not as big of a fan of reading and writing (unless it's letters to you) and my favorite food is egg cookies, especially the ones that Heishi's sister makes.**

 **We're getting deployed in three weeks. By the time you get this letter I'll probably be in the Si Wong Desert. I wrote my new address on the back of this letter just in case the news doesn't get to you in time.**

 **Hope you have a happy new year!**

— **Kai**

* * *

 _January 5, 182 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _Happy New Year! I'm glad you had fun over in Fort Bosco—and I hope that you like the book I got you. It's my favorite book, The Red String. I know you don't much like reading, but maybe we can discuss it in our letters? Maybe not. Your decision._

 _I don't think you've been deployed yet, but I'm assuming you're going to be by the time you get this letter. I've gotten pretty good at calculating mail times. I've also made good friends with the postal workers._

 _I'm proud of you, by the way. Not very many people can do what you do, and though it can be terrifying, what you do really matters. Promise me that you'll be safe, though. Maybe when you come home I'll take you to Narook's and show you how amazing their noodles are._

 _Take care,_

 _Jinora_

* * *

 **March 1, 182 AG**

 **Jinora—**

 **Sorry I haven't been able to write much. Work here has been a lot harder than I'm used to and now whenever we get free time I usually just take a nap. Thanks for the pep talk in your last letter, I really needed it. And upon my homecoming, I'll definitely take you up on those noodles. :)**

 **Bolin says that he's got a big surprise planned for Opal once he gets to go on leave. I bet you can guess what I'm alluding to (I hope I used that word right) but if not, he bought her a ring here and is going to propose! Please don't tell her, by the way. Bolin will have my head if you do.**

 **I read a bit of the book that you sent me and I have to say, I really like it. I really like the relationship between Kida and Jinho, and I think they're gonna end up together. Skoochy bet me otherwise because he just likes being contrary. No spoilers, though. I'm gonna get through this entire thing by May, I bet.**

 **It's actually really nice here. Hot, but nice, so if I don't sweat out my body weight by the end of the year everything will be good. :)**

 **Hope you're doing well,**

— **Kai**

* * *

 _March 20, 182 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _It was so good to get your letter, you have no idea. I was really worried about you because I heard about the latest invasion over there on the news and I got scared. I may have bitten my nails down to the quick these last few weeks. But I'm glad to hear that you're okay._

 _That's awesome to hear about Bolin's surprise! Don't worry about me telling though, I'm a vault. I just have to make sure that Ikki won't find out—she's kind of a snitch, but don't worry; I've been keeping our letters under lock and key in my dorm room._

 _I'm glad that you like The Red String. I actually just had a chance to meet with the author last week, and oh my Spirits, she is the nicest person I've ever met. No spoilers, though. You'll love the ending, but there'll be a lot of angst before you get there._

 _I've never had a friend like you, you know. I'm really glad that I found out about this program and started writing you. You're a great friend, Kai._

 _A bit of heat would be great around here. It's freezing and there's still snow everywhere. The weathermen keep saying that we'll have snow at least until April and I'm really sick of it. I wish it would all just go away. You can have some of it if it's really as hot as you say. :)_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jinora_

* * *

 **May 11, 182 AG**

 **Jinora—**

 **I finished the book and oh my Spirits I loved it more than I thought I would. Is there a sequel? If not, is there anything else by this author that I can read? I loved how Kida and Jinho got together in the end (Skoochy owes me five yuans now, by the way) and that final battle and oh man. Haru's reading it now. I hope you don't mind.**

 **It's actually nice here at night when it isn't so hot. I haven't been getting much sleep because we've been out doing night patrols, but the people are great. Makes me wonder why there's even a war on in the first place—I bet thinking and writing that is insubordination though, so don't tell my commanding officer, okay?**

 **I found this really cool keychain for you and I thought you might like it. Well, I didn't actually find it, Skoochy and Bolin did. They bought it off some kids selling in the local market—they made it themselves, it's really cool. The bead colors are their flag, by the way. I know it's not much but I thought you would like it. It's the least I could do after you gave me The Red String.**

— **Kai**

* * *

 _June 11, 182 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _School is over! I got my degree! No more dissertations! No more exam study guides! No more pulling all-nighters and drinking enough coffee to get an addiction! I'm free!_

 _Exclamation marks aside, I'm going to miss RCU. It was my home for four years, and my roommate was great. Plus I have to live with my parents for a few days while I move all my stuff into an apartment. Meelo got a girlfriend named Tuyen and they're spending all their time together. She's nice, but they spend more time making out than they do talking. Unlike Ikki and Huan, I don't think they'll last._

 _I'm glad you liked The Red String. There actually is a sequel in the works but it isn't coming out until next year. Believe me, I asked the author that in detail when I met her. Kida and Jinho's relationship is definitely one of my favorites—some fans (including myself) came up with a portmanteau for their relationship. They call it Jinda, but some call it Kinho. I'm more partial to Jinda myself. What about you?_

 _I love the keychain you got me, Kai. Tell Skoochy and Bolin they have excellent taste. :) it's hanging on my purse now, I'll have to show you when you come to Republic City._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jinora_

* * *

 **August 26, 182 AG**

 **Jinora—**

 **Heishi and Haru are dead. Isoroku's in a coma on life support. Skoochy lost his leg and Bolin's going through another surgery right now as we write for something involving his lungs. And me—I got a gunshot wound to the gut that knocked me out for three weeks. Spirits.**

 **We were driving, just doing a patrol like always, and it wasn't any different from the patrols we do any other day, but then there was just a big explosion and screaming and bullets were everywhere and next thing I see is Skoochy on the ground and he was covered in red and his leg—Spirits it was bad before but now it's just, I don't know. I don't know if it'll be okay. We've had to write to Heishi's sister and Haru's parents to let them know what happened. The doctors don't know if Isoroku's going to live. Skoochy's fine, he didn't have any gangrene or anything but still, he…he lost his leg and now he's depressed and Bolin's in surgery and…**

 **I should have done something. I should've seen it coming. I should've warned Haru and Heishi, told them not to take that step. And now they're dead.**

 **I'm sorry for throwing this all onto you; I just dunno who to talk to right now. I usually talk to Skoochy or the Sarge but I can't because they're either too depressed to move or in surgery. I know I'm supposed to push it down and follow orders but Spirits, Jin, I can't. My friends are dead and I'm alive and now I might be alone forever. How do I get over this?**

— **Kai**

* * *

 _September 1, 182 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _Oh my Spirits. I'm so sorry for what happened. I truly hope that Bolin and Isoroku and Skoochy will be okay. If there's anything I can do, please tell me. I feel completely useless just sitting here on the receiving end of these letters. I can contact their families, I can pull some strings—my dad's the councilman after all._

 _Kai, I know you're scared for your friends and I know this will probably get to you late, but you aren't alone, not by any means. Isoroku and Skoochy and Bolin are your family, yes, but there are others who care about you. I for one would care if anything happened to you, so please, don't do anything you might regret._

 _Just remember, you'll be home in less than four months. Stay safe._

 _Take care of yourself,_

 _Jinora_

* * *

 **October 2, 182 AG**

 **Jinora—**

 **Isoroku made it. He got traumatic amnesia and he's having trouble walking but the doctors think he'll be okay. Skoochy is better; the doctors are getting him on this new medication and he's much better. Bolin made it through surgery too and he's back in the field with me, so all is well. Well, as well as it can be under the circumstances. Skoochy's going to get sent stateside with an honorable discharge. He keeps saying that even with his new prosthetic he can still kick my ass.**

 **I'm doing better now. It's been about a month and honestly, patrol has really freaked me and Bolin out. Every time we go over a bump in the road I flinch like I've been stuck with a needle, or so Wong—that's Skoochy's replacement—tells me. Sarge isn't much better, but he can still lead, which is something. He has a bit of trouble breathing now (he got an inhaler) but it's going to be okay.**

 **Thanks so much for your letters, Jin. They never fail to make me smile, and for the few minutes that I read them and hear about how you're doing, the world doesn't suck as much. You're the best, Jin. I never could've dealt with the last year without you.**

 **Three months and counting now.**

— **Kai**

 **PS: Bolin wants me to tell you to tell Opal that he's doing fine. They've talked a bit on the phone but he just wants me to tell you to tell her that he loves her.**

* * *

 _October 21, 182 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _I'm really happy to hear that Isoroku and Skoochy and Bolin are alright, or as you put it, as alright as they can be under the circumstances. Believe me, waiting for your letter back was more agonizing than waiting to see if I passed my exams. My fingernails are short again, in unrelated news. Plus, tell Bolin that I passed along his message to Opal and she's ecstatic that he's okay, but if he does anything like that again she'll kick his ass. And she loves him a lot._

 _In actual unrelated news, I got a job—it's only part-time, but it's teaching literature down at the local middle school. I love it and my students seem to like me. I'm really nervous for parent-teacher conferences though; I hope their parents will like me._

 _As always, be careful and stay safe._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jinora_

* * *

 **December 16, 182 AG**

 **Jinora—**

 **Sorry I haven't been able to write. The last month-ish has been really busy, especially so now that it's almost the holidays and our tour is nearly over. They should be sending us home sometime in January. I can't wait—mostly because I want to see Lefty. I've gotten updates on him from my landlord but it isn't the same.**

 **You got a job? That's awesome, Jin! I bet the kids and their parents all loved you—you'll be teaching there full time before you know it. I would love to have you as my teacher and I don't even like literature (except for the book you gave me, that one was fantastic).**

 **Hope you have a Happy Holidays and an awesome New Year.**

 **-Kai**

* * *

 _February 5, 183 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _No worries about the delay in writing. I've been busy too—they just promoted me to be a full-time teacher and I'm drowning in homework and essays to grade. I'm making my students read The Red String, and they all drew you pictures: I hope you like them. I drew you one too; it'll stick out as the worst one. As a matter of fact, burn it. Leave no evidence of my terrible drawing skills._

 _Although it's a bit belated, happy holidays and happy New Year to you too. :) Ikki and Huan are going out next week for Valentine's Day—I think he's going to propose but I'm not sure. I know Ikki wants him too. Meelo and Tuyen broke up. It was mutual. I think they just were in love with the idea of dating someone rather than the person they were dating._

 _I heard that the sequel to The Red String is coming out this summer; it's going to be called The Blue Moon and I'm really, really excited. I hope the author treats Kida and Jinho well; my emotions won't be able to handle it if something bad happens to either of them._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Jinora_

* * *

 **March 8, 183 AG**

 **Jinora—**

 **Guess what? I'm coming home! I signed off for a month of leave a while ago and now it's finally come through. :) I've been waiting for this day for ages, let me tell you. I can't wait to see Skoochy again. I can't wait to see Lefty again. And I've been craving non-army food something fierce for ages.**

 **I'll write you once I'm home.**

— **Kai :)**

Kai signed off on the letter and passed it to the mail collector with a smile. For the next month he'd be home. He'd be able to see Skoochy again and he'd promised Bolin that he'd go and see Opal. He could sleep in, finally, and eat some fast food. He had packed yesterday quickly, because maybe if he didn't pack fast enough they wouldn't let him go home.

Then he thought of Republic City, the heart of the United Republic, and realized that he wouldn't mind making a detour along the way.

* * *

Kai arrived at the Republic City Pier three days later. He'd called Skoochy from base to let his friend know that he was coming home, and the former corporal had promised him that he'd be at the pier waiting for him every night until he arrived. Wearing civvies for the first time in ages and shouldering his duffel bag, he strode down the gangplank and took a moment to search for Skoochy once he had both feet on the ground.

He spotted the former corporal almost immediately, and a grin blossomed on his face as he saw the cardboard sign with WEN written on it that Skoochy was holding. "Skooch," he said, grinning harder than ever as he approached the man, who was leaning heavily on a cane. "Good to see you, man."

"Looking spiffy in those civvies," Skoochy said by way of greeting, pulling Kai into a fierce hug. "It's good to see you too, kid."

"How's the prosthetic working out for you?"

Skoochy leaned down and lifted the pant of his leg slightly to reveal a metal and plastic ankle. "Meh. I'd rather have my real one but this is a pretty close second. It takes some getting used to, though. Sometimes I get these phantom pains, y'know, like where I can still feel my old leg. But it's gotten a lot better."

They exited the pier and hailed a taxi. Skoochy told the address to the driver while Kai placed his duffel bag in the trunk. Skoochy got Kai caught up on everything that had been going on the last few months—like he'd began dating his physical therapist, a woman named Jaya, and he'd taken over looking after Lefty, but then he'd clammed up and wanted to know everything that Kai had gone through lately.

It wasn't until the taxi stopped that Kai realized this wasn't Skoochy's apartment, having seen the place in pictures. "Skooch, did you move apartments?"

"Nope." Skoochy leaned back in his seat, gripping his cane. "Kid, this is the lovely home of one Jinora Gyatso."

Kai's blood near coagulated in his veins at that statement. "What do you mean?"

"I can't be much clearer than I was."

"No," Kai snapped. "You know damn well what I mean, Skoochy. Why did you bring me here?"

"Because I know you, Kai," Skoochy said simply, catching Kai off guard. "You've been writing to her for the last three years. I think you should meet her in person. Now," he said quickly, "I know that you don't want to. But you also didn't want to write her in the first place, right?"

Kai had to admit that his friend had a point. "But—"

"But nothing," Skoochy replied. "Go on, Kai. I know you want to meet her."

Kai had killed people before. He'd once had to use force to calm a rioting crowd. He had witnessed his best friend get his leg blown off and had watched his sergeant fight for his life. Yet all of that seemed inconsequential compared to just the thought of actually meeting Jinora Gyatso.

He exited the taxi and entered the apartment building, thinking that he was going to either kill Skoochy or kiss him depending on how well this went. He went up to the sixth floor, having memorized Jinora's address from reading over her letters so many times.

He reached her door and sweet Spirits, he felt like he was going to die. Sweat gathered at his temple and he was tempted to just say 'fuck it', turn around and go to Skoochy's apartment by foot. Then before he could lose his nerve completely, he knocked four times on her door.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing a girl around his age with short brown hair, pale skin and chocolate-colored eyes. She wore a yellow sundress and had ink stains all over her hands—she'd probably been grading papers and had been desperate for an interruption. "Yes?" Jinora asked, tilting her head to the side. "Can I help you?"

"Jinora," he said, his hands sweating, "it's me."

"Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed. "Do I know you?"

"Kai," he finally answered, suppressing the bumbleflies in his stomach that were rising because Jinora didn't know him. "Kai Wen."

Jinora took a hasty step back, her eyes widening in shock. "Kai?" she whispered.

Kai smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Jinora."

" _Oh my Spirits_." She quickly enveloped him in a hug. "Oh my Spirits, come in! Sorry for the mess, I just—I didn't expect anyone to be—you're here. I can't believe you're here."

"I, uh, sent a letter," he said, following Jinora into her messy apartment and watched her clear off the couch. "I guess I beat it here, I only sent it a few days ago. I said I got a month of leave and I was going stateside. You'll probably get it in a week or so. Skoochy picked me up—you remember Skoochy, right?"

"Of course I do, how is he?"

"He's got a prosthetic now but he's fine, he's doing fine." He paused. "Anyway, he, uh, he told me that I should come and meet you. I—I was actually going to, but…"

A smile tugged at Jinora's lips and she took a step closer. "And did I live up to your expectations?"

"And then some." Kai extended his hand. "Jinora Gyatso, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kai Wen."

Jinora chuckled and took his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kai."

* * *

 _April 11, 183 AG_

 _Kai—_

 _I know it's only been a few days since you left but I already miss you. I wish your tour was over so you could come home, but I guess that we'll just have to make do with letters and phone calls. (Opal wants me to tell you to tell Bolin to stay out of trouble—at least until he goes on leave in two months. Then he'll be her responsibility.)_

 _Long distance relationships are supposed to be hard, but I think that we can do it. We've been doing it for the last three years, right? So not much will be different now, except I'm happier and missing you even more than I could imagine._

 _My dad's still not particularly happy that I'm dating a soldier but I don't care. I feel like I'm on Cloud 9 and I'm counting down the days until you come back._

 _Take care of yourself, Kai, and stay safe._

 _Love you,_

 _Jinora_


End file.
